


Enclosed

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Other, Panic Attack, Romance, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: Cas keeps you calm when you need it most.





	Enclosed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: described small space and growing panic attack.
> 
> A/N: What I was going to post needs a bit more work. Enjoy a little plotless smooching fic instead.

 

This sucks.

“This _sucks_ ,” you snarl and kick the door.

“If it is any consolation, I think the demons just want us out of the way,” Cas says, frowning at the walls.

“You think?!” But your tone is so acerbic even you flinch, and Cas turns his frown to you. “I’m sorry, Cas, I just–” You pull out your phone and wave it around. “Still no service.”

“The same as it was one minute and nineteen seconds ago,” Cas says and you can feel him watch you pace the small old elevator _box_. “And before you ask: yes, it is still warded from the outside.”

“Great.” You get four steps from one side to the other, then three– is this thing getting smaller? You can’t tell if it’s magic or if you’re panicking. Cas looks unaffected so it’s probably fine. _Fine_. For someone else. You try to take more shallow breaths to conserve air but you can’t help how desperately your lungs–

Cas catches your arms and forces you to stand in front of him. He says your name, firm but still gentle, carrying love in his tone as well as stalwart reassurance. “The trap is keeping us in, but only that. I will keep you healthy and safe until Sam and Dean come for us.”

“What if they don’t,” falls out of your mouth before you can stop it. “What if we’re trapped fore-ever.” Your throat almost closes on the last word and the urge to claw at the smooth metal walls is nigh-overwhelming. As are they.

Cas wraps his arms around you, holding you tight and pressing you close to his body. A shriek doesn’t quite make it out of your throat, but with your face shoved against Cas’s shoulder, breathing him in, you…don’t feel quite as terrified. This position is familiar. You’ve been like this in your room, in the library, in an alley, in a courtyard, in a forest.

“They will find us,” Cas says, certain and quiet, running his fingers up and down your spine, just over your shirt in that light, grazing way you love. “They are competent; they will kill the demons and come looking for us.”

“Mm hm.” You swallow hard. When Cas turns you both so your back is to the wall, you flinch, but your panic is stilled again as he raises his arms over your head, his coat lifting with the motion and helping block out everything (or lack thereof) around you. Logically, the space is even smaller, but…it’s Cas.

“Just look at me,” he says, his eyes somehow shining in the space lit with bare flashlights. “I am here. I will keep you safe.”

It’s a nice effort, but when trapped in a small enclosed space, the small enclosed space is the only thing to be feared. Even if that fear has never made much sense. Still, like this, you can _only_ really see Cas, and you can try to imagine you’re both in a much bigger room than reality allows. It’s just you, and Cas, alone. Together.

Cas watches as you take deep, measured breaths. He licks his lips and says, “May I distract you?”

You’re so into distracting yourself with nothing that you actually have to stop and think about what he means by that. “What do you have in mind?”

His lips curl into a smirk and before you can say anything else, he leans in and kisses you. His arms are still above your head but you shut your eyes and let your consciousness be consumed only by the warmth of his mouth, the taste of him, the light scratch of his stubble pushing against your bare face.

You’re too eager, at first, but Cas very deliberately forces you to slow almost to a stop, before he regains his languid pace. Message received, even without the little nibble of your bottom lip. He chuckles though and you smile into him, all of you relaxing with his unhurried motions. His body presses against you just enough to be comforting, present, and not so much as to be smothering.

Cas pulls back only the barest amount. You can feel him say, “Remember to breathe,” his lips moving against yours with breathy, tickling motions.

“Mm,” you reply absently, and he comes back to kiss you, to take your mouth apart and slot himself into place. Right where he belongs. You take a deep breath when he moves to kiss down your neck, and he’s whispering endearments in his low, calm voice that feel as smooth and sweet in your ears as his tongue feels on your skin. You keep your eyes shut, kissing when he allows you, and floating in a limitless space with only your angel for company. Sam and Dean can take their time, as far as you’re concerned. This space is just enough.


End file.
